


Summoning demons

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Brainwashed Sex, Brainwashing, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gods, Gross, Hypnosis, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Fuck, Mind Games, Mind Rape, Porn With Plot, Rape, Sadism, Sex, Smut, Tentacles, Threesome, like actual rape, more tags to be added later, you know ; )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 10 years have past since, unbeknownst to Sonic, the demigod that murdered him perished in a time paradox. Yet someone foolishly has brought the Demigod back from the crevices of time-space, with a  thirst for revenge.A rather Horny plan at that.
Relationships: Mephiles the Dark/Shadow the Hedgehog, Mephiles the Dark/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The sparknotes on things:
> 
> the first chapter is brainwashing smut.
> 
> mephiles isn’t attracted to sonic or shadow but due to interactions he will have with both, he is tagged as such.  
he refers to himself as a god despite being a demigod to be manipulative,
> 
> Takes place 10 years after 06 in an alternate timeline so the boys are roughly around 25/ middle aged.  
if him magicallly appearing doesn’t make much sense that’s because this is porn, and porn has convenient plots that are moderately interesting.  
leave a comment/ feedback is always appreciated! Also anon because I have a shred of shame for creating this! But please if people actually ( somehow ) like this I can try to get the chapters out for this quicker and prioritize.

The sound of crackling flames and low breathing overwhelmed his eardrums, his ears twitching slightly to the notion as his journey to regain consciousness began. Tired eyes blinked, in and out for the first few times as he struggled to fully open them. The strain from the bright red and orange hues too much for his tired eyes to compensate for. 

The hedgehog groaned, his palm meeting the edge of his muzzle and the top of his head as he rubbed the center of his face. ‘His body felt so exhausted, ‘His normal adrenaline-filled brain was now bleary and his normally super 'Muscles' were worn.

The scenery around him was far from breathtaking, although it caused a rush of anxiety to overcome him. The hues of a grey stone tinted by the burning torchlight were all that greeted him, the surface his spines dug into was biting cold. The shadows on the walls seeming to reach out for him from where he lay. Sonic was quite used to being kidnapped, waking up with amnesia and strange places but this one seemed to be outright bone-chilling.

He couldn't understand the sudden surge of anxiety he felt, his chest twisted in an unpleasant way. Sonics brain began to become manic, he glanced around anxiously, his body going entirely still it seemed again when a dark mass was visible in the corner of his vision.

He rolled his head back returning to stare at the stalactites that hung over his head, as he waited for the momentary wave of fear to vanish. It took Sonic a few moments, he really couldn't tell you if it'd been literal seconds or hours, but he turned his attention the mass, rolling his head over entirely. 

The sleek back spines, moved up and down with their owners' own slow breathing, the bright red of the other stripes were illuminated by the torchlight, with far more ease. Sonic felt a sigh of relief escape his lungs.

It was Shadow.

‘But Why was Shadow Here? We've hated each other since we were kids and he works for G.U.N who's still beyond shady. and Shadows, not an angel either?’ The blue hedgehog's muzzle contorted itself into a frown as he watched the other, It wasn't exactly out in the left-field for Shadow to be an operative of his possible kidnapping.

Yet the dark agent being here didn't seem to fit the case, it also didn't ease any of his unexplained fears to see a familiar face. This cave felt wrong, evil even, he wasn't the superstitious character but bad vibes were written all around the area.

He wanted to sit up, but he just didn't feel like it, the overwhelming exhaustion pressed into him like a weight in his chest. He glanced at the dark mass of his rival giving off another low sigh,

He let his body relax against the cave yet again, albeit seemingly a stupid decision given the clear and present danger he faced. Seconds later he began to blink tiredly. Sonic resolved that without Shadow up he wasn't at great odds, and the ultimate jack-ass tended to be, as he would begrudgingly admit, superior in his observation skills.

Sonic awoke again, to the sound of ragged breathing, and a weighted pressure on his chest. Emerald greens shot open; his wide alert gaze was met with the face of worry. Ruby reds stared back at him, the soft torchlight illuminating the other, the crackling seemed to be louder at this hour then it has been before. The strong hands of the agent gripped into his chest, clinging onto the matted mess of blue fur, as he breathed anxiously leaving the hero in his hold.

" You damned idiot, we have to leave here immediately," A low growl slipped out from the darker hedgehog his words echoing out closer to a hiss than a whisper, and Sonic found himself blinking a bit as his tired brain worked to recognize what was going on. 

The sense of urgency the hedgehog faced was quickly paused when shrill laughter erupted throughout the cavern. The current location working in favor of its owner echoing, he began to feel the ghosts of the audio waves seemingly pushing against his ears.

It was unpleasant and it was enough for both of the hedgehogs to cover their ears.

“ Well, well it seems my captives have woken from their slumber ”

The voice somehow managed to be one Sonic both recognized, and couldn’t draw any connection to. It was evil, that was for sure. He’d dealt with enough megalomaniacs in his lifetime to recognize that familiar narcissistic edge, the confidence clear in their tone. Sonic felt his tired form remain frozen, while the hedgehog on top of him let out a harsh growl. 

Yet it wasn’t as loud as shadows normal growls, the hero noticed the abrupt fault in his roughness. The being walked closer to the two of them, his footsteps almost silent, but he hovered over the two males.  
He had no mouth, but he must’ve worn a since grin. The appearance of the entity seemed to be a mockery of his rival, yet more macabre and unsettling. The drips of energy, falling from his muzzle quills, and appendages, a clear to sign he was nothing but a mimic of the ultimate life form.

“ Two of the strongest lifeforms on Möbius now are at my feet? Isn’t this quite the delight,” The being chuckled another dark laugh, starting to walk around the two boys. “ You two, heroic? God-slayers, courageous, in your younger years, both of you now older than a child biologically, one of you no longer retaining as much strength succumbs far more easily to any tricks slipped their way.” Sonic winced a bit, something about the being was awfully enticing, similar to what humans describe as a car crash, you can’t look away from it even though you know it’s bad. This brings was like that, a fuzzy sensation growing in his stomach as he watched how the god walked.

“Now you tremble before a God’s feet, a god who will have his way with you, a God who wants revenge with you.”

In circles around him, not even Shadow dared to stack just yet, given the mockery being made of the ultimate life forms image, Sonic assumed he must’ve been held down by a similar power.

It was the eyes of the monster that really drew you in, a neon green, hypnotic almost how they glowed in the dimly lit cave.

“Perhaps I’ll skip the introductions, boys? And get straight to the main attraction, you two know each other already anyway, and I’m well acquainted with tricking Shadow already.”

Sonic was drawn to them, and he couldn’t look away. He found himself staring into him, tracking his movements as he carried on with his explanation.

“ But I am Mephiles the dark, and I’ve brought you both here to act as my slaves,” His ear twitched, a small huff coming out of him, he didn’t like the sound of that, and he heard another growl escape the other hedgehog, so he assumed shadow didn’t either. Mephiles chuckled, he waved his hand and the other being flung off where he had sat on top of the other.

Sonics eyes widened as the agent hit the wall with a thud. Shadow let out a cry of pain, reaching up to grab his head.

Mephiles laughed, again, another swat of his hand and a wave of colored crystals sprung from the earth, enclosing the hedgehog between them. He dusted off his hands clapping them s bit showy before turning to face the blue hero. The glare of the glowing green eyes overtaking Sonic in a wave of fear. 

“ Tell me Sonic, do you recognize me at all?” Mephiles hummed, Sonic, hesitated wanting to say something but his voice still evading him let out a small nod,

He wished he could’ve spat that god right then and there

“ Let’s change that,”

Mephiles bent down and tilted his head.

He merely froze at the strange sensation swelling in his body, an icy sensation starting in his lower half.

“ Now I’m going to explain to you how this is going to work, you may try to resist but you can’t. You may try to fight it but it will always win. “ he paused for a moment before continuing,” I will always win.”

The hero blinked a little, he wasn’t dazed or anything, just the distracting vibrancy of the other pupils seemed to get to his head again.

“ I’m going to mess with your head, with your soul...with your being even,” He leaned closer to the male hedgehog, who laid still with his back against the floor. 

“ Just relax… for me?” The hero winced reflexively from the other, resistance was almost unimaginable ( a Shocking reality for him.) The eyes of the god that taunted him was that of the devil, was this being really familiar to him? He’d recognized that charm a mile away, he felt himself melting underneath their gaze, his head starting to get heavy, as his body relaxed going still on the floor beneath him.

“ Good boy,” Mephiles purred out, another wave of relaxation hitting the hedgehog-like a light.

“ Relax… stare into the energy that consumes you, consumes your motions,” it was true he was lying motionless,” your feelings,” Was he even scared anymore,”. And of course your thoughts...” the villain trailed off, before letting out a soft laugh.

“ These things are too much pressure for a mortal being you see, “ Sonic’s ears stood up in response to the god, immediately attuned to what he was saying.  
“It’s nonsense to resist, the control of a higher power, Thinking? That’s such a chore! who wants to think? You feel good now don’t you? Your body eased of all tension, your limbs allowed to carry you as you lay nice and relaxed” The blue hero blinked again, staring at the god absorbing his words before nodding. He was starting to feel tired, for some reason.

“ It is… nice” Mephiles hummed a bit hearing the response from the hero, 

“ I’ll allow you to feel better, see I’m going to count down, just a simple set of numbers, and you’ll find yourself following along, From 5 to 1. “ He purred a bit leaning closer to Sonic, who no longer winced or turned but laid ragdoll motionless.

It was nice to see into the eyes of the god.

The vibrancy of the neon green and their slits drawing him in with their soft glow in the darkness 

“5, I’m sure your eyes feel a bit weak,” Sonic blinked a little bit slower this time,

“4 Think about how nice sleep would feel” The hero blinked again, this time slower and his eyes shutting a tad longer.

“3, You can feel your eyes closing, can’t you? All tension being absorbed by your god, removed from you,” Sonic blinked again, a shiver running through his body as he laid defenseless to the villain.

“2, when I say one, you’re thoughts will be empty. Your brain will be nothing but sludge, you will enter a deep trance,” He blinked longer and slower, focusing now entirely on the being in front of him. God’s he was just so tired...”

“ And one!” As if flipping some sort of switch, he felt himself collapse, his eyes closing halfway as he stared at the villain, his vibrant eyes all he could register in the cave. 

“ You’re under my spell entirely, you know what that means mortal?” Mephiles hummed, receiving a shake of the hero’s head.

“ Well I want you to repeat as follows, and get it really stuck in your head, I want it to be the only thing stuck in your head.”

The hero nodded in response once more,

“ You’re going to be turned into my slave,”

“ I’m going to be turned into your slave,”

“ This means that you will obey my every will,”

“ I.. will obey your every will,” the hero’s words came out slow and staggered, like a zombie who no longer knew how to speak on his own.

“ You will listen to me and only me,”

“ I will listen to you and only you,”

“ I am your master~”

“ You are my master,” Like a zombie unable to think on his own,

“ You will obey my every command,” 

“ I will obey your every command,” like a zombie with no sense of self. Mephiles smiles dismissing him, but Sonic watched his master with intense eyes,

“ You may stop” He commanded the hero, who returned with a dull nod, “ Now I want you on your knees,” The demigod commanded, and Sonic effortlessly obeyed sitting up quickly and pushing his legs under him as he pulled his knees into the curled stature the other commanded. He stood back up straight making sure to appease the immortal being,

“ See? You feel better now that you’re a slave to a god, You have no more worries or concerns. No more people to save or rescue... just you existing for serving a god I’m sure it’s awfully nice,”

It was.

“ See but being a slave is extra special, “ The god waved his hand, while the hero watched the glowing eyes before him smiling dumbly, 

“ Slaves feel really good, see because slaves constantly are aroused.” The hero stayed in position a tingle or two going through his body, his knees never faltering. “ Listening to my voice, and obeying my commands makes a Slave feel more aroused,”

Sonic nodded another wave of pleasure coursing through his chest, and pooling in his stomach as he listened.” slaves don’t feel anything except arousal, they have no shame or dignity. Just a desire to be rewarded, obey and be punished by their master,”

His legs twitched, and he could feel his heart starting to pound, he wanted to Obey Mephiles.

“ Punishment is very rewarding for all slaves, I like to hurt my slaves so they like to be hurt,” Mephiles laughed, reaching forward and grabbing the other's ear giving a rather harsh pull.

A moan escaped the hero a rather harsh wave of pleasure entering him, from the action, he was just feeling nicer and nicer, thanks to his master.

“ Slaves are almost always aroused, they want to receive more pleasure, they want to be paid attention to feel even a shrivel of arousal, Does that sound like you sonic?”

“ Yes!” The blue hedgehog cried out, his heart beating faster with every word the other uttered. It was him, he felt so horny already, he couldn’t wait to obey Mephiles even more,

“ Slaves are so horny they don’t mind if they’re fucked or commanded to fuck,”

The blue hero felt himself blush as something slick was present in his rear, he stayed in position as his master commanded a wave of arousal coursing through him, his cock had already exposed itself,

“ Are you a horny little slave boy? Who wants to be fucked and obey his master,” 

“ I am Master!” The hedgehog quivering a bit in his words, desperation bearable in his tone. Whatever had entered him expanded, it wasn’t painful, the object was sleek and moving around as it shifted, a soft vibration erupting through his asshole, he blushed as his knees began to shake from entry.

“ Good job! Now what do you want,” the Villians tone was now mocking, triumphant even, but the hero was too brain dead to notice the problem.

He was so horny, and his master was right there.

“ To obey my master!” He chided another wave of arousal hitting him, another low groan escaping his lips, he was breathing rather heavily, and his cock had started to drip, laced in Precum. His heated body craved to serve his master to fuel his arousal,

“ You’re going to get fucked, hard, and you’re going to love every moment of it,” The being laughed, moving back, whatever was in the hero’s rear began to push up, thrusting into him softly. It was jelly-like, inmobian but it moved so smoothly,

It had him screaming in a matter of seconds, a cry erupting from him as it found the males spot.  
Screams and moans of master fueled his fiery arousal,

Each thrust brought him into heavenly bliss,  
Every thrust the thing did into him pumped more and more pleasure into him, he stared off, letting himself get dicked down by the alien intruder.

He was lucky his master gave this to him, wasn’t he? 

His master was allowing him to be pleasured by this object, he thought to himself as his face grew all the more redder, as his body heated up. Every thrust like that of throwing coal into a furnace.

Obeying allowed him to feel the unrivaled arousal in his system. He figured as he moaned and panted into the intruder, 

He was drooling by the time the intense fire in his insides began to peak, Chaos he felt so good. Who knew obeying was so nice, and that the life of a Slave to a god was so easy and was so rewarding.

A rather loud moan calling to his master left his system, as he shot out his sticky load.

Fitting that he would finish quick.

He sat there, smiling, drool exiting his lips as the tendril remained far up his ass, icky black liquid coming outside of his entrance and semen sprawled out across the floor in front of him.

He was such a good slave, he loved being his master's pleasure boy. He would spend day after day feeling this aroused and serving his master, a great way to spend his shameful mortal existence. 

Serving a god, and letting this god let him feel the most intense of mortal emotions. His master walked over, laughing and sighed a bit dramatically, he tapped the others head humming a bit,

“ You really don’t have anything going on up there Do you?” He teased, the hero gave him a wide-eyed look, drool still dripping from him from his pleasured experience,

“ N...no master! Just serving you a-and how h...horny I feel,” The former hero purred slurring out his words in his drunken afterglow keeping eye contact with his Master’s green eyes. The arousal already starting to start up again once more.

“ Clean up the mess you made,” The god commanded, “ Lick up your filthy seed.”  
Without hesitation, the blue hedgehog smiled, he raked his tongue against the cold cave floor, the salty liquid consuming his taste buds, as he licked up his semen. His heart starting to pound more with every tongue-full of his own cum he swallowed. 

Anything for his master,

The DemiGod watched the mortal being at work, glancing at the audience of his little show, who was sneakily peering from behind his crystal cavern, 

One hero converted into a slave, now all he needed was the shadier mortal, to become his servant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can shado stand the test of time let’s find out ; )

His claws raked themselves against the crystal cavern the damn demigod had tricked him into like a fish stuck in the fishbowl, occasionally he could touch the glass, but he could never quite swim out. Swimming out would mean death, but staying inside his equivalent to a fishbowl... he found he was a rather horny fish.  
He had been imprisoned by the crystals, by the demigod himself.  
this whole situation was terrible and he could not have been any more at fault,  
It was that damn demiGod, and his charms and his flicks of his wrists and his wondrous ways and outlandish promises.  
He blinked a little, crimson eyes gazed to stare at the hedgehog bent down on his knees sucking off a sleek tendril of energy rather whorishly. He watched as his tongue draped across the slimy substance, he watched as he let the thing force itself back into his throat, His heart pounded, and he could feel the heat bubbling with every little moan his damn rival had. He always wanted to better his rival sure, but the sight of him as a mindless slut almost made him envy Mephiles.  
Almost. He understands some of the god's trickery, but it wasn't a matter of awareness, it was just a matter of how long he could possibly resist the urge to pound that blue rat.  
He shut his eyes groaning, what he wouldn't give to use him for ten, maybe even five, minutes, and go to town.  
At least... he thought he wanted the image of the other hedgehog pounded into, quills splayed back over the floor and uncontrollable moans leaving him as he was dicked down.  
His heart was pounding? And was he sweating?  
He didn't want the other hedgehog, in his delirium, to grab him by the wrists and get busy.

The tightness in his stomach as his fiery arousal stirred.

To tease him... pleasure him. It would be ridiculous to think for even a moment...

He felt his face get hotter,

That he was starting to feel empty. He'd fantasized about the other... numerous times, the whole reason he'd made a deal with the devil, to begin with. He was awfully turned on seeing the other under the demigod's temptations, belittled into an absolute whore  
Shadows knees shook, watching the sight before him, he wouldn't dare relieve himself, that would be absolutely demeaning...

Chaos knows he wanted to though.

In a way his prayers were answered, the demigod had put a crack in his prison. The crystals skewed out into a light-show Of multicolored dust, as they crumbled between the overheated hedgehog, and the demigod and his newfound sex toy.

What could that nasty manipulative bastard have gotten from this? He wasn't being pleasured unless the slimy obsidian tendrils were somehow connected to the god. His chest tightened again and his face became more flush, somehow that idea of Sonic unknowingly sucking off the mighty demigod seemed odd...attractive. Shadow stared on his knees at the God, wondering what devious intentions he had. He considered fighting but much like sonic his body was drained and delusional when he woke up. The agent had unfortunately realized that arousal made his body that much weaker. His body trembled, in its heat, he wanted to relieve himself, but he had more control then that.... he hoped

" You're a dirty one aren't you?" The god hissed, Shadow didn't dare look up at him. He didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction.

" You act as you've changed, yet you act like you're  
Above everyone Else still. And you are, you are superior. You are a being capable of unimaginable destruction and murder. You could wipe out this whole race if you wanted." The God purred tauntingly.

Why had shadow dug up that scribe? Why had he tracked down the abandoned terrain that sealed the DemiGod many years ago?

" You haven't changed, you're getting off to a wet little whore. You're getting off to your greatest rival coming undone, being invaded, against his own will." Mephiles chuckled, the god had approached him, and he stood towering over him as he remained on his knees." And you will join him soon, you and I were always destined to work together. You exceed my abilities but you will never exceed my intelligence. " Shadow growled to that, he wondered if something in this cave fucked with chaos energy? His reserves felt awfully low as well, and his body was weak and unable to move much before his arousal. He imagined that his lust was exerting far too much of his energy making his body even weaker.

Mephiles knew he had an attraction to Sonic, that's why he had made such a deal so easily. The god had merely offered to help him conquer his rival ( Who was interfering with one of the agent's missions ) now the phrasing made a lot more sense. He was amazed the god could see into the other's desires deep enough to prey upon a hidden attraction.

He'd played him like a fiddle. Sonic was technically out of his way, and mephiles clearly had some grudge against the two. The two young adults were now left to the hands of the god.

" I'll resist you till the day I die mephiles..I'm awfully good with dodging mind control," Shadow smirked but The demigod chuckled bending down he lifted up the others chin. The other had strong energy emitting from him. His eyes contained a violent glow as he peered down into the agent.  
It was hard to fight, or look away from  
, it brought a dull headache to the being

" I'm sure you will, I feel you pulling away from me now, but I know what you can't resist." before shadow had time to make a sharp quip, Mephiles snapped his fingers and beckoned the blue hedgehog to join him. Mephiles bent towards his slave and whispered something even shadow couldn't hear to the blue being. Sonic nodded and smiled, that brainless gaze still in his eyes.  
The next few moments were filled with a whir of blue and peach fuzz tackling him to the ground. Shadow stared at the hedgehog, who pinned him down like he was dead weight, Shadow had neglected to notice the glow in the others gazes.

The agent wished for death and nothing else.

"Now don't you want to serve mephiles?" Sonic purred smiling, his tone was emotionlessly cheery, and his eyes had no expression to him. But he recognized they shared the same glow Mephiles’s did.

Did mephiles give Sonic some ability? He wondered as he found himself drawn to the glowing emerald greens.

" No not really," Shadow deadpanned and the hedgehog merely smiled, he purred keeping shadow pinned down and he began to stroke his fingers around his crotch. The sensation making the other lurch forward.

" Shadooooow, You're awfully horny aren't you~" the other being teased. A few particularly heavy breaths escaping him as the hand mercilessly traced up his organ, he couldn't help but stare into the other. He was so brain dead it was just so hot seeing the other that way, if he stared into those eyes long enough he felt like he'd lose his mind.

He has more of a will then this but that idea was becoming more and more pleasurable by the second, he heard a voice speak, unfortunately, his own.  
" Yes... I am horny." The blue being purred louder leaning closer, another burst of arousal hitting the agent.  
"It's nice to be horny," he smiled at the other being shifting his hands both slower and lower, landing around the boys though. Merely laughing at the sight of the other especially when he groaned. A part of shadows mind already begging for him to quit teasing.

Perhaps the demigod was possessing his slave? And using him as a means of controlling shadow, that was the clear cut solution but he wasn't sure if he could resist the prize in front of him.

" Serving a God is delightful, the master keeps me horny all the time and he fucks me constantly." Although his voice was void of any personality, it was awfully hot to hear it talk so dirty. His arousal was almost painful, the other being smirked, the lifeless traces of his rival, perhaps even acquaintance had dissipated.  
Sonic smiled, tracing his fingers up and around the others cock. " Don't you feel delightful? Warm and aroused,"

The other was enchanting. He couldn't help being lost in his gaze, he felt his body go still, as a dull nod left him... he did feel nice and aroused. But he wasn't ready to become some stuck up God's slave.

" That's it Shadow. " Sonic smiled before pausing his hands above the other nipple giving a soft squeeze. The slight sensation of pain left an odd one in his stomach, a soft glow visible on his cheeks. " You've already fallen under, you can't resist it now and I'm sure you'd find it pleasurable to join me, " The glow of the eyes of the other was naturally enticing. He almost had enough mental strength to question what it was Mephiles was using, for now, he just pondered how warm and fuzzy it made him feel.  
" You're a horny slut yourself,"  
He felt his heart skip a beat... he was rather horny...  
The other being ground himself against his waste in a rather lewd action, smirking as the other winced. He could feel his body shifting, as he rode against him like some senseless animal filled with desire.

" You want nothing more than to be taken by the force of a god." He couldn't help but wonder what the others cock would feel like... inside his rear end. He'd let it fuck him all day long if he could feel like this forever... he was just so turned on,

" You know the more turned on you get the more you want to serve My master," Sonic purred once more, shifting off the other to lean down, he couldn't help but stay still under the other the desire to move from underneath him was entirely gone.

" The more I fuck you, the more you'll lose your little brain." If he was thinking more clearly, he would've noticed the puppeteer here, but he merely shifted back, his legs open after receiving entrance in his rear. He was sure he'd been prepped first but Sonics' voice was a slur of commands and programming and fiery arousal he only stared off.

" Spread your legs," the voice commanded, the agent nodded as he shifted his legs further open, he wanted to feel that brainless whore inside him so bad. The sensation of him waiting in there was too much to bear.  
He couldn't suppress his shout when he first thrust into him.

" Don't you want to obey Mephiles?"

" A-Agh? I do!" He wasn't thinking straight, he wasn't hearing himself his only thoughts were Sonics cock thrusting him and those enchanting eyes.  
He received a smirk from the other as he thrust In a harder a few breathy pants and groans escaping as he spoke. All of which came off too seductive for the other to notice the red flags all around him.

“ Don’t you want to become a mindless pleasure boy Like me,”

The others thrust were merciless, he pounded into him with such force, leaving him drooling and brain dead, he just felt so good. He was literally being mindfucked. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t feel anything aside from the pleasure boiling inside him,  
The idea of being mas-mephiles’s pleasure boy didn’t seem so bad all of a sudden.

He continued whispering commands in his ears as he thrust into him harder,

“You’re going to obey your master and no one else, “

“ You’d love to feel this good for an eternity “

“ You’re just a horny slut who will do anything to fuck me is that right?” The agent moaned out, underneath the other, precum had already crowded to his tip and he was too dazed to formulate the words to express he was all of those things.

It felt so good to be fucked.

It felt so good to be the others slave.

He was breathless as he came, a shout and a long-awaited moan were music to his masters and Sonic’s ears. He’d never felt so good in his life, even after he cane he felt warm arousal bubbling inside him.  
He was dazed, but he wasn’t under nearly enough, he didn’t hear the footsteps approach him, or the slimy substance wrap itself around his wrists in a tightening fashion, as they lifted him up to face the other. Drool falling down the mindless life forms chin as he stared around. He tried to collect an ounce of his thoughts or emotions, but it never came.  
Tired eyes watched as his master placed his hands underneath his chin, seemingly disappointed a quick fuck was all that was needed to brainwash him. As he shouldn’t have been. He knew this would wear off and it wouldn’t permeate in an ultimate life form like the Agent. Mephiles smiled at him, scratching underneath the others chin, which led to him looking up at him with dull crimsons, positively brain dead for now. The horny zombie he wanted.  
Mephiles knew he’d have to take extra precautions then this, and he smiled in anticipation, the brings energy tightening tighter around his wrists, an almost pleasant sensation stirring from Shadows stomach to it.

The god was going to break him beyond belief, he was going to be begging on his knees by the end of it. The poor agent didn’t know that he was guilty in the other's eyes, and how he was going to be taken and punished for crimes he had yet to commit.  
A chuckle left the demigod after he beckoned his blue pet forward. He had a rather dastardly plan, and he was rather excited to execute it.  
Mortals were easy to manipulate, they all came undone to one thing, a little mind control and a little pleasure was enough to awaken an animalistic craving in these Mobians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for so many hits for this cursed atrocity ahah there will be a third chapter with much much more but, this is just the tip of the iceberg which is why it’s so short ~~I’m so sorry ~~ thank you for commenting and leaving kudos! It’s much appreciated!


End file.
